


First

by eenthan



Series: CEO Mr. Kim [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cutewonu, older mingyu, younger wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenthan/pseuds/eenthan
Summary: A few of Wonwoo's first times in their relationship.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually meant to be for wonu's birthday tomorrow, but i got excited and decided to posted this earlier welp
> 
> also theres no smuts you nasty people huehue
> 
> (this is a mess dont get your hope high asg)

The first time Wonwoo saw Mingyu was when he was at a coffee shop near his school. Cliche wasn't? Two persons met at a coffee shop, one accidentally spilled coffee on the other's shirt, and the relationship started from there. Sounds brilliant, but that was not the case here. 

Wonwoo was just about to enter the shop. He had came there because his friend, Soonyoung, could not shut up about his boyfriend and how he wanted his best friend to meet the love of his life too. Wonwoo did not mind it as he was happy for Soonyoung, and he agreed to the invitation to meet them.

He was at the door, just about to walk in when he saw a guy walking towards the door. A handsome guy to be precise. Wonwoo was not one to immediately called someone attractive, but he swore the guy really took his breath away.

He panicked when the guy was coming to the door, so he fumbled away, his back facing the door as he stood beside it. The guy walked out with a cup of coffee and a phone on each of his hands, as he passed by Wonwoo who was frozen beside the window. 

Wonwoo took a peek at the guy, only to shriek out because the guy suddenly looked back at the shop. And Wonwoo was standing awkwardly beside the door. He immediately turned to get inside, only to be stopped because he accidentally walked into the glass door. His cheeks were burning, and he prayed that the guy did not see it because that was embarrassing. But he heard a chuckle and he knew he just embarrassed himself in front of an attractive guy.

Wonwoo regretted his decision to come to meet Soonyoung's boyfriend later that day.

The first time Wonwoo talked to Mingyu, or had a somehow decent conversation with him was when he was at a cat shelter. The shelter was owned by a person named Jihoon. He looked always annoyed at everything, and the first time Wonwoo met him, he thought that Jihoon did not like his presence. Turned out he was actually a really nice person, and Wonwoo was glad to volunteer at the shelter at the first place.

That day was an ordinary one, some children came with their parents to look for kittens. Some ladies came in to adopt cats and just Jihoon's boyfriend visiting him at work. Wonwoo thought they were a good pair even though they argued a lot. But Wonwoo could not really say that because they argued about the silliest things ever. Once Wonwoo overheard them arguing about whose socks are the cutest.

Jihoon's boyfriend worked as an employee at The Kim's, one of the biggest designing company in Seoul. His name was Choi something, Wonwoo could not really recalled because they had never interacted before. When he came to the shelter, Wonwoo would go to the back to look for the kittens, as to give the couple some times. Jihoon might not show it, but Wonwoo knew he loves his boyfriend so much.

And that day, that boyfriend came with another person. Wonwoo did not really know who it was because he was at the back again, nursing a kitten who was sick. The kitten's cries broke his heart because he was not really sure how to make the uncomfortable pain go away. The kitten eventually fell asleep in his arms after some times, snuggling towards him as Wonwoo sang some lullabies. He cooed at the small feline, feeling his adoration towards cats grew stronger and bigger.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo jumped a little, startled at the loud voice. He looked at the kitten in his arm that was forcefully awakened as the little feline started to let out a few cries.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay now." Gently whispering to the kitten until it fell back to sleep, Wonwoo looked back at the source of the commotion. There was some hush talking from the front, and Wonwoo could hear how Jihoon nagged at his boyfriend to keep his voice down. 

"Sorry about that." Wonwoo jumped a little for the second time as he looked to his left. It was the guy from coffee shop he met about a few months back, and Wonwoo felt his heart suddenly beat faster at the guy's presence. He got panicked when the guy opted to sit beside him, leaving so little spaces between them. He felt that he was literally dying inside.

"It-it's okay." His eyes went back towards the kitten in his arm, too shy to look at the attractive man beside him.

"Is he sick?" The guy pointed out, earning a nod from Wonwoo. 

"Can I hold him?" Wonwoo nodded again, leaning a little towards the guy. He felt his cheeks warmed up because of how close they were, but his heart ached when the kitten cried again. He tried to hush him again, but the kitten seemed to be in so much pain that he did not stop crying. And Wonwoo's heart just could not handle it anymore that he too started to tear up.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, please don't cry." But Wonwoo was already sniffling, and his tears started to fall down his cheeks. 

"He-he's hurts, and I-I can't help him." Wonwoo sobbed, feeling terrible that the kitten was hurting and the fact that he cried in front of a stranger. Before he knew it, he was in the guy's embrace, still cradling the kitten in his arm, as the guy tried to calm him down.

"He's gonna be okay. He'll be healthy again, and you can play with him like you always do." Wonwoo sobbed again because the kitten suddenly stop crying, and he was looking at Wonwoo with his big eyes, as if hoping that Wonwoo would stop being sad too. He felt his tears were wiped away, and when he looked up the guy was wiping them with his thumbs. 

"See? He's feeling good again, so you have to smile for him too." Wonwoo nodded, his heart melting because of the guy's gesture and the kitten's little noise. 

Wonwoo then found out that the guy's name is Mingyu, the exact same name that Jihoon's boyfriend yelled before all the chaos began. And that Mingyu was actually the ceo of the said "The Kim's" company.

The first time Wonwoo went to a date with Mingyu was when he was in his last year of high school. They had met several times at the shelter, and if Wonwoo had to admit, he was quite proud of himself that he did not make a fool out of him in front of the guy. They had a lot of conversations, each one accompanied with fast heartbeats and the occasional blush on his cheeks. If Mingyu saw it, he did not say anything and Wonwoo was glad of that.

Soonyoung had teased him a lot when he found out about Mingyu. He kept saying that he wanted to meet him, because he wanted to see the guy who made his best friend smiled and flustered when his name was mentioned. Wonwoo did not even argue about that because he knew it was true, and Soonyoung found himself grinning again at his best friend's red cheeks.

He had just finished his classes and was walking with Soonyoung when he saw a crowd in front of the school. He was confused but followed Soonyoung who pulled him to see what it was all about. 

There he saw a guy standing outside of his car, as if waiting for someone. But what made Wonwoo's breath hitched was the fact that the guy is Mingyu, looking fine in his expensive blue black suit. His left hand was holding the phone that he was looking, and his right hand was holding a single stem of... rose?

Mingyu looked up at the same time he looked at him, and they were staring into each other's eyes for a while before Mingyu's face broke out into a smile. He walked towards him, wearing that same smile that Wonwoo loved so much. He could hear how the students around him started talking and Soonyoung beside him gasped so loud that he swore Mingyu could hear it too.

"Hey." Mingyu smiled at him, holding out his right hand to give Wonwoo the rose. Wonwoo took it with shaky hand, and he could feel his cheeks became warmer as eyes were staring at him. But the way Mingyu's eyes stared at him made his knees felt weak.

"H-hi." Wonwoo squeaked, his voice notably a lot higher than usual which brought a chuckle from Mingyu.

"I know this is very sudden, and I understand if you don't want to, but I was hoping if you would like to have a dinner with me this evening." Wonwoo blushed when Mingyu reached out to hold his other hand, his thumb caressing Wonwoo's back hand affectionately.

"Is that a date?!" Wonwoo was surprised at Soonyoung's sudden question, and he was flustered when Mingyu looked so amused at his friend's outburst.

"If Wonwoo wants it to be a date, then a date it is." Wonwoo swore Mingyu could blind him with his beautiful smile, but hey, he ain't complaining.

"Of course it is! Wonu has been talking about you a lot!" 

"Soonyoung!" Wonwoo whisper shouted at him, cheeks getting even warmer as Mingyu looked at him with adoration and a teasing smile on his face. 

"So, is that a 'yes'?" Wonwoo nodded, feeling embarrassed as Soonyoung started to squeal beside him.

"I'll pick you up at 7 then." Mingyu raised Wonwoo's hand that he held as he placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. He then went back into his car and drove off, leaving a flustered and dazed Wonwoo, and a squealing Soonyoung.

"Oh, come on then! We need to get you ready! This is the most important thing ever!" 

The dinner was one of the best thing to ever happen in his life. Mingyu was very sweet and very gentle. He took him to a fancy restaurant, the one with very good meals and even better desserts. They sat in a private room for two, because Mingyu wanted him to feel and eat comfortably. 

Then Mingyu told him that he wanted to court him. That he wanted Wonwoo to be his significant others, because along the way of they talking and meeting at the shelter, Mingyu had fell in love with him. 

"I was surprised when I learned how much I like you, because you are all that I've been thinking about. Then I realised it was actually love, and the thought of having you and spending my life with you sounds like the best thing ever." Wonwoo might have tear up a bit that evening, and the thought of spending time with Mingyu also sounds very promising to him.

The first time that they kissed was when Wonwoo fell sick after he got caught with a cold. He was at home, having dismissed from school when Soonyoung told the teacher about his condition. He was reluctant but Soonyoung was persistent, even driving him back home when his house was just a few minutes away from school. 

"We can't afford if you suddenly fainted or get worse when you walk alone! Who will I annoy when you are still sick?"

Dramatic, but he knew Soonyoung meant well.

He was lying on his bed when there was a knock, indicating that someone was at his door. He got up, confused as he wondered who it might be. The school was not over yet, so it could not be Soonyoung, or Jun or any of his friends. He opened the door and was met with Mingyu's smile.

"Hey, beautiful." Wonwoo flushed at that but was still confused of Mingyu's presence.

"Hey, w-what are you doing here?" Mingyu smiled at him sheepishly. "Soonyoung called me and said that you are sick, so I'm here to take care of you."

"How-how did you even have his number?" Mingyu was about to answer but was cut off by Wonwoo's coughing. "We can talk about that later, but right now you need to stay warm and comfortable."

So Wonwoo found himself on his couch, trapped under a few layers of blankets that Mingyu could find inside the house. He even gave him his jacket, and Wonwoo tried not to be a creep by smelling it but he could not really help it. 

There was another knock at the door, and before Wonwoo could get up, Mingyu emerged from the kitchen to get it. There was a man and he gave Mingyu a pet carrier before he left. Wonwoo could not hear what were they talking about, but after a few moments Mingyu closed the door and walked towards him. 

"What's in that?" Wonwoo asked, his throat hurts that his voice could only come up as a whisper.

"I brought you a little company." Mingyu set the carrier down and opened it, as an orange tabby kitten came out. Wonwoo's heart melted when Mingyu picked her up and handed her to Wonwoo. "She's all yours."

"You got her for m-me?" Mingyu nodded, happy that Wonwoo's face lightened up. "You like it?"

"I love it." Wonwoo whispered, hands patting the kitten as she played around with her own tail. He placed the kitten down on his lap before he turned to Mingyu, and leaned over to kiss him.

Mingyu was shocked, but Wonwoo was even more shocked at his own action. 

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." He mumbled out, fingers began to fiddle the blanket and trying to hide his red cheeks. Mingyu only looked at him, and that made Wonwoo even more nervous.

"Can I?" He felt hands cupping his face as he looked up, and saw Mingyu's face was just a few inches away from him. His breath hitched, and he felt himself getting smaller under Mingyu's gaze. 

"But, y-you will catch cold, and it will be my fault-" Mingyu leaned even closer and Wonwoo could feel his warm breath on his lips. 

"Then you can take care of me too." Mingyu captured his lips, kissing him softly just as Wonwoo shut his eyes tight. He was a bundle of mess, but Mingyu was kissing him very very gently, and he too really liked Mingyu a lot. So he tried to calm down, his own hands finding their ways to Mingyu's shoulders before they rested there. And Mingyu kept giving his tummy giddy feelings inside as he pulled him closer.

They broke the kiss when the kitten suddenly meowed loudly, and Wonwoo saw that he was almost sitting on Mingyu's lap. Feeling embarrassed, he settled back on the couch, hiding his face behind the jacket that Mingyu gave him. Mingyu also went back to the kitchen to get him some soup, but not before he sneaked in few more kisses that caused Wonwoo to shriek at him.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised that the story that i updated before this is a total mESS I REALLY AM SORRY I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS WRITING
> 
> i hope this one can um make it up for that story lmao this one is actually a mess too im just vomiting words here asfj


End file.
